Une Nouvelle Chance
by verybadidea
Summary: Après les évènements dramatiques de Mizumono, Will se réveille... plusieurs mois dans le passé, avec tous ses souvenirs de cette nuit intacts. Time Travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

J'ai rédigé cette histoire en 2014, pendant le hiatus de la saison 2 d'Hannibal (c'était une période très difficile). Je ne l'ai jamais publiée car je ne la trouvais pas assez bien et trop ridicule... puis aujourd'hui je suis retombé dessus par hasard et je me suis dit "...pourquoi pas ?".

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

N'hésiter pas à laisser des remarques (ou des cookies. C'est bon, les cookies). Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur Tumblr (lactobacille).

* * *

« Je te pardonne, Will. »

La voix d'Hannibal semblait tellement lointaine. Comme un écho qui se réfracte contre les pierres d'une cave souterraine. Will ne savait plus s'il était conscient ou non. Une douleur lui transperçait les entrailles et il tentait de retenir le liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de son ventre en pressant ses mains contre sa blessure. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il pouvait à peine distinguer le visage brisé, trahit d'Hannibal. Il semblait tellement souffrir. La flaque de sang dans laquelle Will était couché paraissait futile comparée à la peine que pouvait ressentir Hannibal.

Il n'avait pas voulu le trahir. Pas vraiment. Will avait été en éternel conflit entre Jack et Hannibal mais il ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans cet état. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir pour l'avoir éventré. Au fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il l'avait poussé à bout. Son seul désir à présent était de retourner contre lui, sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il s'était senti paisible, en sécurité, malgré le coup presque fatal qu'Hannibal lui avait donné. Il avait été si stupide. Il aurait dû accepter l'offre d'Hannibal de partir ensemble. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr. La présence d'Abigail, en vie et en bonne santé, attendant le retour de ses pères de substitution, en étant la preuve. Cela avait été une surprise pour Will, un cadeau consciencieusement gardé jusqu'au bouquet final. Sauf qu'il avait tout détruit. Il avait tout gâché en suivant Jack, croyant faire ce qui était juste. La différence entre bien et mal semblait à présent floue dans son esprit. En revanche, sa peine était aussi claire que de l'eau. Il se moquait que Hannibal soit un meurtrier. Il n'en avait que faire d'avoir été manipulé et éventré. Cela ne changeait en rien ses sentiments pour lui, le seul être qu'il le comprenne, son seul soutien depuis longtemps. Il a été toujours là, et Will se retrouvait toujours devant sa porte pour chercher sa compagnie. Mais à présent, tout était terminé.

« Me pardonneras-tu ? »

Hannibal fit mine à Abigail d'approcher et Will vit avec horreur devant ses yeux brumeux la jeune fille se retrouver dos à l'éventreur de Chesapeake, le couteau sous la gorge. Hannibal était tellement blessé qu'il voulait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, à la manière d'un loup mutilé en pleine forêt.

« Non… non, non, non,… »

Will tentait de retarder l'inévitable mais ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il vit Hannibal faire glisser son couteau contre le cou d'Abigail, exactement au même endroit où son père biologique l'avait blessée. Will se sentait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était, en pleurs et gémissant. Lorsque le corps de la jeune fille tomba à ses côté, il s'accrocha d'elle et tenta d'arrêter le saignement, oubliant le sien, sachant que cela était inutile tellement la blessure était profonde. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, baignant dans le mélange de leur sang, et Will aurait voulu mourir sur le champ pour faire disparaître toute cette douleur.

Il vit alors Hannibal s'approcher doucement d'eux, avant de se pencher au dessus de Will.

« Tu peux tout faire disparaître. » murmura-t-il. Will fixait les yeux trahis qui le regardaient néanmoins tendrement. Hannibal souffrait. Tout ce qu'il aimait, ou du moins ce qu'il avait l'impression d'aimer, était en train de se vider de son sang. Will n'arrivait pas à quitter son regard du visage écorché d'Hannibal. Son âme se brisa une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il distingua une unique larme glisser le long de la joue du psychiatre. Le _monstre_ avait réellement des sentiments. Mais Will était sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les laisserait le submerger.

« Tu peux tout oublier, continua Hannibal. Met la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux. »

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de faire souffrir Will. Pas encore. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

« Imprègne-toi du calme de la rivière. »

* * *

Will Graham ouvrit les yeux dans un cri. Il transpirait énormément et son rythme cardiaque était tellement élevé qu'il avait l'impression de mourir. Il se battit furieusement avec des liens autour de son corps et de ses membres avant de se rendre compte que c'était un drap qu'il l'entourait. Sa respiration commença lentement à se calmer. Essuyant la sueur de son visage, il pris doucement conscience de son environnement. Il était chez lui, dans son lit, et c'était le milieu de la nuit. Une truffe humide inquiète venait de lui frôler la jambe. Winston.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne devrait pas être là mais, encore brumeux, il avait du mal à se souvenir pourquoi. Il aurait dû être… à l'hôpital. Oui, c'était ça. Ou bien dans un cercueil. Mais pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arri—

Les souvenirs le frappèrent comme une balle de revolver. Cette journée, cette terrible journée qu'il avait passé. Et cette nuit sanglante. Pris de panique, il s'assit sur le lit et souleva son t-shirt blanc. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le ventre. Rien. Pas de trace de blessure. Pas une cicatrice. Juste sa peau lisse et trempée de sueur. Avait-il rêvé ? Ou était-il en train de rêver ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il essaya de se rappeler avec plus de détail cette fameuse nuit mais ses sentiments le prirent de court : douleur, souffrance, trahison, affection. Devant lui, il avait encore la vision d'Abigail agonisant au sol, le visage de Lecter si déchiré. Il fut pris de nausée et poussa Winston de son chemin pour atteindre rapidement la salle de bain avant de vomir ses entrailles au dessus des toilettes. Il se sentait mal, très mal, aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau psychologique. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, comment partager fiction et réalité. Alors, il s'allongea sur le sol froid et resta là sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures, les yeux fermés, en chien battu. Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette nuit était-elle arrivée ? Etait-elle vraiment arrivée ?

Une sonnerie aiguë de téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se leva, pâteux et chercha la cause de ce bruit assourdissant. Il retourna dans sa chambre et trouva son portable sur la table de chevet. Il décrocha dans un reflexe en se frottant les yeux tandis que le soleil filtrait à travers ses fenêtres.

« M. Graham ? fit une voix claire de jeune femme inconnue.

— Oui… » répondit le concerné dans une voix proche du grognement. Ce rêve, ou quelque soit cette chose, commençait à être pénible finalement.

« Ici le secrétariat de l'académie du FBI, reprit la voix, froidement. Puisque vous n'avez prévenu personne, vos élèves aimeraient savoir si vous comptiez venir.

— M-mes élèves ?

— Ils attendent depuis ce matin 9h et la matinée se termine. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est un comportement irrespectueux car même si un imprévu est arrivé, vous auriez pu avoir la décence d'appeler—

— Attendez, coupa Will qui commençait à paniquer. Je n'ai pas d'élèves. Je ne suis plus autorisé à enseigner depuis un moment.

— J'ai le planning sous les yeux, M. Graham, fit sèchement la voix. Vous avez… _aviez_ une conférence.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

— Ecoutez, j'ai du travail. Je vais présumer que vous ne viendrez pas ce matin et laisserais partir les étudiants. Pensez à appeler la prochaine fois. »

La secrétaire raccrocha au nez de Will qui resta abasourdi pendant plusieurs minutes, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille.

Que se passait-il donc ? Il fonça dans son séjour et observa méticuleusement son environnement. C'était bien chez lui mais certaines choses étaient différentes. Il manquait des objets mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il fouilla ensuite dans ses papiers. Il y trouva ses cours, des examens d'élèves en pagaille, comme s'il était en train de les corriger la veille. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Car la veille il était chez Hannibal…

Il sortit de sa maison, plusieurs chiens enfin éveillés à ses pieds. Un grand soleil brillait. Il faisait presque trop chaud. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il avait l'impression que c'était la fin de l'été alors que la veille était le milieu du printemps. Will retourna à l'intérieur et alluma frénétiquement la télévision qui était poussiéreuse. Il zappa entre plusieurs chaînes d'information. Aucune ne parlait d'un cannibale aristocrate en évasion recherché par le FBI. Les présentateurs ne parlaient que de fait divers sans grande importance. Encore plus confus, il voulut éteindre l'appareil, quand un détail frappa son œil. Il lâcha la télécommande et tomba à genoux, bouche bée. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la date du jour du journal télévisé. Il croyait à une erreur mais en parcourant les autres chaînes, il n'eut plus de doutes. Cette date correspondant au moment où il avait commencé à travailler comme consultant au FBI.

Will s'endormit quelques temps après cette révélation, en espérant se réveiller un autre jour. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il essaya des méthodes conventionnelle comme se pincer ou se gifler, sans résultats. Battu, il abandonna. C'était peut-être un rêve. Ou bien la réalité. Que cela signifiait-il ? Etait-ce un test ? Une seconde chance ? Cela semblait si réel. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus vivides, l'atmosphère ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vraie. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'était résolu à accepter sa fatalité, que ça soit le signe d'une mauvaise blague ou d'une intervention divine.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait revivre tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa rencontre avec Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :**

Si je m'étais attendu des retours alors que le fandom est en hiatus indéfini (on garde espoir) ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Ce chapitre est un peu court (mais promis, je me ferai pardonner dans le prochain). Enjoy !

* * *

Une fois résolu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait, Will fouilla dans un petit placard à la recherche de whisky. Il dénicha un fond de bouteille tandis que ses chiens se pressaient contre lui et réclamaient des caresses. Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et passa un moment à caresser d'un air absent des têtes poilues plantées à ses pieds. Son regard se porta sur l'âtre de la cheminée sans feu. Il était aussi vide que son esprit. Will ne voulait plus penser à rien, ne pas songer à ce qui l'attendait et voulait simplement se laisser porter par les évènements.

Quelques verres plus tard, lorsque la bouteille était enfin vide, il se prit en main et décida d'aller prendre une douche. C'était le matin après tout, et replonger dans sa routine habituelle lui ferait du bien. Sauf que plus rien n'était habituel.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, après avoir repoussé quelques uns de ses compagnons réfractaires à son départ, Will passa devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Croisant son propre reflet, il s'arrêta net. Il était tellement… différent de ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long et plus désordonnés, sa barbe nettement plus négligée. Son visage le perturba également. Il semblait plus jeune, plus en forme, et il ne distinguait aucuns cernes sous ses yeux. Un Will tout neuf… ou en l'occurrence, un Will remit à neuf.

Il passa un long moment sous l'eau chaude de la douche à réunir ses pensées et en profita pour découvrir à nouveau son corps : il ne sentait plus la cicatrice qu'avait laissée la balle de Jack dans son épaule avant qu'on l'incarcère ; il n'avait plus de tensions dans le bas de son dos dû à la vie stressante qu'il menait. Will était en forme, dû moins, physiquement.

Une fois propre et habillé, Will fit le tour de sa cuisine pour tenter d'y dénicher quelque chose à manger. Il soupira longuement lorsqu'il comprit que les options pour s'alimenter étaient très limitées, du moins, les siennes : les provisions pour sa meute ne manqueraient pas, même par tempête de neige. Il entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole afin d'y faire des pâtes. Il n'avait aucun appétit dans tous les cas, et cela suffirait pour lui tenir l'estomac. En observant l'eau bouillir, Will eut un rire noir à l'absurdité de la situation. Hannibal était probablement en train de concocter un déjeuner digne d'un restaurant quatre étoiles, et lui, fidèle à lui-même, faisait des pâtes. C'était comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Mais en y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'en effet, le temps ne s'était pas écoulé.

Une courte sonnerie de téléphone interpella Will lorsqu'il mit les pâtes à cuire. Il attrapa son téléphone et vit une notification d'un message. Le contact affichait le nom de Jack Crawford. A la vue de ce dernier, les pensées de Will replongèrent vers cette fameuse nuit. Il se demanda dans quel état était Jack, où se trouvait-il et s'il avait survécu. Cela lui laissa un goût aigre dans la bouche.

Il lut le message : « ne sera pas dispo pour ce soir ». Will posa le téléphone sur le plan de travail et retourna son attention vers ses pâtes, pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'évènement dont Jack parlait. Il s'était passé trop de temps et de choses depuis. Il se demandait s'il devait directement appeler Jack pour le questionner subtilement lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il décrocha sans regarder l'interlocuteur.

« Ici Will Graham j'écoute, fit-il d'une voix monotone et presque machinalement.

— Je suis désolé d'appeler comme ça Will, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

Will lâcha son portable qui tomba lourdement sur le plan de travail dans un bruit sourd. C'était la voix d'Hannibal. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le côtoyer si rapidement. Une partie de lui s'était même faite à l'idée ne plus jamais entendre cette voix. L'eau des pâtes bouillait trop fort. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il entendait Hannibal appeler son nom de l'autre côté du combiné et il récupéra l'appareil, frissonnant. Il essaya de garder une voix calme. « Excuse-moi, mes chiens m'ont fait lâcher le téléphone. » Il avala difficilement, les mains tremblantes d'émotion.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je voulais juste t'annoncer que le dîner de ce soir était toujours maintenu, malgré que Jack ne puisse malheureusement pas nous honorer de sa présence.

— Dîner ? répéta Will d'une voix paniquée. O-oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Il m'a envoyé un message.

— A moi également, mais je trouvais plus élégant de te prévenir de vive voix. » Will sentit Hannibal sourire au bout de la ligne. Cela lui serra terriblement le cœur. « J'aurais toujours le plaisir de te voir ce soir à 19h, dans ce cas ? »

Un silence s'installa. Will déglutit et ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Tout arrivait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

« Will ? questionna Hannibal, perplexe. Tu es toujours là ?

— Oui, répondit enfin ce dernier dans un soupir. Je viendrai, bien entendu.

— Tu m'en vois ravi ! A ce soir, donc. Passe un bon après-midi, Will. »

Will ferma les yeux et laissa la voix d'Hannibal prononcer son nom s'imprimer dans sa mémoire quelques minutes. Il posa son téléphone et jeta les pâtes bien trop cuites et immangeables à la poubelle. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, submergé par les émotions qu'il éprouvait.

Il allait revoir Hannibal. Un Hannibal non blessé, non trahit qui était ravi de cuisiner pour lui. Mais il allait également revoir l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Et ce dernier aller sûrement lui servir de la viande au repas. Et pas n'importe quel type.

Il avait tellement dîné avec Hannibal qu'il ne se rappelait pas des conditions de celui là. Jack y était convié, par conséquent ils allaient sûrement discuter de l'enquête en cours. Mais laquelle était-ce ? Will décida que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il devait y aller, prêt ou non. Il devait revoir son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sonna à la porte tout en arrangea sa chemise. Il avait fait des efforts pour s'habiller, semblables à son changement après son incarcération. Il portait un pantalon sombre avec un gilet assorti au dessus d'une chemise bleu nuit. Il se dit que c'était peut-être une erreur. Hannibal ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de chose, pas aussi tôt dans leur relation.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un seul mouvement et stoppa net à la vue de Will. Il le dévisagea d'un coup d'œil mais la surprise laissa rapidement place au ravissement le plus total.

« Bonsoir, Will, fit Hannibal avec un grand sourire.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Hannibal lui fit signe de rentrer mais Will ne bougea pas d'un iota. Comme le psychiatre, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, les souvenirs de la fameuse nuit lui revenant en mémoire à la force d'un raz-de-marée. Impassible au regard confus d'Hannibal, il scruta chaque trait de son visage comme pour s'imprégner de ce qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. Lui aussi était légèrement plus jeune, moins tendu, plus serein. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua enfin Hannibal froncer les sourcils.

« Will, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ce dernier déglutit, la bouche sèche. « Oui… je suis désolé. »

Il s'avança dans l'immense demeure sans quitter des yeux Lecter. En passant à côté de lui, il le frôla intentionnellement et le vit l'observer avec curiosité.

« C'est vraiment dommage que Jack n'ai pas pu venir, repris Hannibal en l'emmenant vers la salle à manger. Ça ne sera qu'un simple dîner entre deux amis, donc. »

Will pouvait entendre son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer mais sentir l'odeur musquée si particulière d'Hannibal le rendait encore plus anxieux.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda à nouveau le psychiatre lorsqu'il fit s'asseoir Will devant la table. Tu me sembles… étrange ce soir.

— Plus étrange que d'habitude ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Hannibal lui servit du vin rouge en lui décrivant méticuleusement son origine. Will se contenta de l'observer verser le liquide d'une oreille distraite. Une fois le verre en main, il dû se retenir de ne pas tout boire d'une gorgée. Hannibal s'excusa pour aller chercher l'entrée dans la cuisine. Will profita de son absence pour réfléchir et tenter de se calmer.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il était venu là sur un coup de tête afin de simplement revoir Hannibal, mais il n'avait aucune idée du comportement à avoir. Devait-il lui dire la vérité sur sa soudaine omniscience ? Devait-il prétendre que tout allait bien et agir comme ci ? Devait-il appeler Jack pour lui dire qu'il était en train de dîner avec l'éventreur Chesapeake ? Il était totalement perdu et déboussolé. Cela lui donnait chaud alors il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, respirant de plus en plus fort. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'Hannibal, de sa relation avec lui, de son futur, de leur futur. Le seul problème était que personne ne lui avait expliqué les règles, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment jouer.

« Sauté de foie gars sur ses prunes noires sèches d'Italie farcies aux truffes, annonça joyeusement Hannibal en passant la porte de salle à manger et en plaçant les deux assiettes sur la table. Bon appétit. »

Hannibal s'assit à sa droite en déboutonnant légèrement le bas de sa veste. Will avala difficilement et resta silencieux. Il surpris le regard inquiet d'Hannibal du coin de l'œil.

« Tu es vraiment pâle Will, » souffla-t-il.

Le concerné voulu secouer la tête mais une main lui toucha le front pour prendre sa température. Will frémit à son contact et se surprit à fermer les yeux, repensant à la dernière fois où Hannibal lui avait touché le visage. Ce dernier retira sa main. « Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Tu devrais—

— Je vais bien, coupa Will en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai… passé une mauvaise nuit, rien de grave.

— Tu fais toujours des cauchemars au sujet de Garrett Jacob Hobbs ? »

Will soupira. Ces cauchemars lui semblaient bien loin maintenant. « Pas de psychanalyse ce soir, je t'en prie. Je veux juste… profiter de ce moment ensemble. »

Hannibal pencha sa tête sur le côté, le regardant de plus en plus curieusement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage.

« Bien sûr Will, dit-il enfin sans le quitter des yeux. Tu as raison.

— Merci. »

Will posa les yeux sa propre assiette. Il prit un morceau de foie gras de la pointe de sa fourchette et l'observa un moment. Et s'il disait à Hannibal qu'il savait qu'il était l'éventreur, comment réagirait-il ? Tuerait-il Will et son foie finirait-il dans l'assiette de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne se souvenait pas à quel point était avancée leur relation en ce moment. Ils n'étaient décidément pas aussi proches que pendant la période d'incarcération de Will, mais ils n'étaient pas des étrangers non plus.

« Un problème ? » demanda Hannibal en voyant Will observer gravement le morceau de nourriture.

Après un silence, Will se jeta à l'eau. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà tout perdu. « Ce foie gras… d'où vient-il ?

— C'est moi même qui le prépare, annonça fièrement Hannibal. Mon boucher m'a fournit le foie d'un canard d'une extrême qualité.

— Ce n'est pas du canard, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Hannibal fut poliment surpris. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas du canard. » insista-t-il.

Le psychiatre eu un rictus et Will le vit poser ses mains autour de l'assiette. Il savait qu'il pouvait à présent attraper son couteau et égorger Will d'un seul mouvement.

« Je t'assure que c'est du canard, je n'oserai jamais te servir du foie d'un autre animal, ça serait contre mon éthique culinaire. »

Will sentait que son sourire était froid et forcé et qu'il essayait de garder son calme. Cela le fit rire à son tour. Il avait tellement été habitué à Hannibal sans masque que de le voir essayer d'être bienséant frisait le ridicule.

« Je ne doute pas de ton éthique, Hannibal. Je sais que tu es toujours consciencieux de servir à tes invités la meilleure viande qui soit. »

Lecter caressait doucement son couteau en argent, le regard fixé sur Will, prêt à attaquer au moindre faux pas de ce dernier. Will reposa enfin sa fourchette et fixa à ton tour le psychiatre. C'était le moment. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je sais tout, Hannibal. »

Ce dernier restait silencieux mais la jointure de ses mains blêmissait.

« Je sais qui tu es. L'éventreur de Chesapeake. Et même l'Imitateur. »

Will ferma ses yeux pour anticiper une attaque quelconque mais rien ne se passa. Il les rouvrit et vit à son grand étonnement Hannibal sourire. Un vrai sourire cette fois. Ses yeux, en revanche, semblaient vouloir dire autre chose. Il y avait une sorte d'émerveillement, mais également du déplaisir.

« C'est une théorie très intéressante Will, admit Hannibal d'une voix grave, mais ce sont pas des sujets de plaisanterie. »

C'était la dernière tentative du psychiatre avant de lâcher sa colère sur Will. Il le savait, Hannibal lui offrait une échappatoire. Mais Will n'en voulait pas.

« Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas, Hannibal Ou devrais-je dire… cannibale ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. En un instant, le docteur attrapa son couteau et se jeta sur Will qui ne montra aucune résistance. Il le fit tomber de sa chaise et Hannibal se retrouva au dessus de Will. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la lame froide qui flirtait dangereusement avec son cou mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Seule la respiration accélérée d'Hannibal contre son visage et ses yeux avaient de l'importance. Ceux-là exprimaient une certaine surprise. Face à ses accusations et cette attaque, Hannibal ne comprenait que Will n'essaye pas de se défendre.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? s'enquit le psychiatre faisant tomber son masque et souriant de toutes ses dents. Non… s'il y a bien une personne qui pouvait me démasquer, c'était bien toi, mon cher Will. »

La lame s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans le cou de Will, mais il ne sentait pour l'instant aucune douleur. Il leva légèrement la tête, pour offrir encore plus de chair à Hannibal. La main de ce dernier était sereine.

« Tu as déjà appelé Jack et le FBI ? continua-t-il. C'est pour cela que tu te laisses faire ? C'est mon devoir alors de leur laisser un petit souvenir de ton cœur comme centre de table…

— Non. » coupa Will.

Cette réponse troubla Hannibal. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je te demande pardon ?

— Personne n'est au courant. Ils sont très loin de t'attraper, même plus loin que ce que tu penses. »

La pression du couteau se fit moins forte. Hannibal regardait Will complètement abasourdi. Les deux s'observèrent un moment sans bouger, dans le silence le plus total. Au fond de lui, Will prenait plaisir à laisser le psychiatre coi. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion souvent. Du moins, pas consciencieusement. Puis la réalité de la situation reprit le dessus. Il était sous le joug de l'éventreur de Chesapeake qui scrutait son visage comme pour y déceler un quelconque artifice.

« Aurais-tu eu la force de me tuer ? » demanda enfin Will, dans un souffle et sans le quitter des yeux.

Cela semblait impossible mais la surprise d'Hannibal augmenta en intensité. « Pardon ?

— Si je t'avais dit, continua Will, que j'avais appelé toute la troupe du FBI, est-ce que tu aurais eu la force de ma tuer ? Pas seulement me blesser, mais vraiment m'envoyer six pieds sous terre ? Tout ça pour t'enfuir ? »

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Ses yeux continuaient d'observer Will comme s'il cherchait une ruse, la solution d'une énigme particulièrement compliquée. Will réussit à dégager son bras droit et abaissa très doucement la main d'Hannibal tenant le couteau contre son cou. N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse du psychiatre, il continua dans un murmure : « Je n'ai pas la force de t'envoyer en prison non plus. » L'arme éloignée, il se releva légèrement. « Ou du moins, je ne l'ai plus. Je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de toi de n'importe quelle manière. » Will leva une main tremblante vers le visage d'Hannibal. « Pas encore. »

Hannibal lâcha le couteau au contact de la main de Will sur sa joue. L'arme tomba dans un bruit sourd et il ferma les yeux. Will l'imita.

« Je me contrefiche que tu sois un meurtrier. Tu es la seule personne de ce bas monde à réellement me comprendre. Et je te comprends. Je te vois. Comme tu es. Le vrai toi. Pas ce déguisement que tu portes en permanence. Je sais qu—»

Will fut interrompu par de douces lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Le geste était tendre mais presque désespéré. Il rendit avidement son baiser à Hannibal, et ce dernier lui attrapa le visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Will entrouvrit légèrement alors sa bouche pour respirer mais une langue en profita pour rencontrer la sienne. Ce contact intime le fit involontairement gémir. Il attira Hannibal encore plus contre lui, et leur deux corps se pressaient ardemment l'un contre l'autre. Lecter fit descendre ses baisers le long de la mâchoire de Will, ainsi que sur le cou qu'il voulait tant trancher quelques minutes auparavant. Il se détacha finalement. Will grogna de protestation mais se tut, le souffle coupé, au moment où son regard se posa sur celui d'Hannibal. Les yeux du psychiatre étaient pleins d'adoration. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement le visage du bout des doigts.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi, chuchota tendrement Hannibal. Je voulais te posséder tout entier, te contrôler de n'importe quelle façon. Tu me surprenais toujours… et tu continues à me surprendre. »

Malgré lui, Will se sentit rougir sous ses paroles.

« Ça m'aurait brisé le cœur d'être séparé de toi, continua-t-il. Et j'étais sûr qu'à un moment ou à une autre, ça devait arriver. Que tu serais ma perte. » Hannibal embrassa la base de son cou avec délicatesse. « Mais à présent, j'ai des doutes sur tout ce que je croyais être.

— Je te fais douter ? plaisanta Will sous ses caresses.

— J'ai des doutes sur ce qui est en train de se passer, répondit le psychiatre d'un ton sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, une fantaisie de ma propre conception.

— Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Hannibal eut une expression déconcertée, et Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure et éluda son regard. « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

* * *

 **Notes :**

Dialogue qui a été coupé au montage (pour cause de nullité absolue) :

 _— Ce foie gras… d'où vient-il ?_  
 _— C'est moi même qui le prépare, annonça fièrement Hannibal. Mon boucher m'a fournit le foie d'un canard d'une extrême qualité._  
 _— Du foie de canard… ou du foie de Bernard ? »_

Dernier chapitre dans quelques jours !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal et Will s'étaient installés dans le canapé près de la cheminée éteinte du salon. Contre toute attente, le psychiatre avait voulu reporter le dîner à un peu plus tard, prétextant qu'à présent, les plats étaient trop froids pour être consommés. Il préféra discuter un verre de vin à la main. Hannibal sentit puis porta lentement à sa bouche une petite gorgée du liquide pourpre pour en déguster chaque saveur. Cette manie fit sourire Will qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le docteur aperçut son expression. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Will ne put retenir un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ça me semble si… domestique. »

Hannibal resta silencieux un moment, fixant Will. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge en posant son verre sur la terre accolant le canapé. « Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, lorsque nous… tout à l'heure. »

Will hésita quelques instants. « Je… quelque chose d'étrange se passe depuis ce matin. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'halluciner en permanence. »

Hannibal l'incita à continuer mais Will ne savait comment annoncer ça. Il prit une grande inspiration. « C'est comme un mauvais film de science fiction. Je vivais plus ou moins normalement avant que mon cerveau, ou je ne sais quoi, décide de… de remonter le temps, en quelque sorte. De tout recommencer. »

Le psychiatre semblait perplexe. « Tu veux dire que tu as eu une sorte de vision de comment allait se passer cette journée ?

— C'est plus que ça, Hannibal. Je sais que ça semble fou mais… tout ça… je l'ai déjà vécu. Enfin, pas _ça_. Mais cette période. Je me suis réveillé ce matin en sueur avec un an en moins. J'ai les souvenirs de choses qui _vont_ se passer.

— Tu n'aurais pas rêvé ces évèneme–

— Non, coupa Will. C'était la réalité. Une réalité, j'en suis certain. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu étais l'éventreur, sinon ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une affiche l'annonçant dans ton entrée. » Il réfléchit un moment. « Quoique que maintenant que j'y pense, tu fais des blagues douteuses sur le cannibalisme en permanence.

— Will, où veux-tu en venir ? Tu essayes de me dire que tu as remonté le temps ?

— Je sais que tu ne me croiras jamais. Mais j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui le sache. Et cette personne ne pourrait être que toi. »

Voyant qu'Hannibal ne répondait pas, il continua. « Je peux te dire des choses… des choses qu'il me serait impossible de savoir si je ne les avais déjà pas vécues. »

Prenant sur lui, Will commença alors à énumérer ce qu'il savait sur Hannibal, sur ses patients, sa relation avec Bedelia Du Maurier. Il essayait de se souvenirs de chaque petit détail que le psychiatre avait pu lui raconter sur sa vie lors de leur thérapie, de leurs dîners. A fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il vit l'expression d'Hannibal changer de la dubitation à la stupeur.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un silence s'installa. Le regard d'Hannibal semblait perdu dans le vide. Il réfléchissait. « C'est contre tout ce que je crois, dit-il enfin. Mais je ne vais pas douter de toi, Will. Avec ces informations je… je ne le peux pas. »

Will sourit légèrement, soulagé, et se rapprocha du psychiatre. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et respira lentement son odeur. Hannibal fut d'abord étonné mais il se détendit et passa son bras autour de la taille de Will. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence, à écouter seulement les battements de leur cœur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda soudainement Hannibal.

Surpris, Will releva légèrement la tête pour essayer de croiser son regard, néanmoins sans se dégager. « Que veux-tu dire ?

— Avant que tu te réveilles dans cette… cette nouvelle réalité. Que s'est-il passé ? T'es-tu seulement endormi ou bien—»

Hannibal se tut lorsque Will se détacha de lui comme s'il avait pris une douche froide, évitant à tout prix son regard.

« Il s'est bien passé quelque chose, alors. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le docteur attrapa le visage de Will entre ses mains pour le forcer à regarder. « Will. » fit-il d'un ton sec.

Le concerné se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé mais il lui devait la vérité. Hannibal le lâcha et il en profita pour s'allonger contre ses jambes. Une manière de cacher son visage. Il sentait la douleur et la souffrance de cette nuit remonter en même temps que des larmes. Le psychiatre entreprit de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux pour l'inciter à s'ouvrir.

« Les derniers jours, commença Will, c'était le… le désordre. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en un an… beaucoup de mensonges, de jeux de manipulation… tout était très confus. » Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée. « J'ai essayé de te tuer… tu m'as piégé et envoyé en prison… »

Hannibal arrêta son geste. « Vraiment ?

— Oui. Ça allait finir comme ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un cannibale tueur en série et un consultant du FBI instable, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec dès notre rencontre. »

Will sentit Hannibal sourire dans son dos. « On ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti, à mon humble avis.

— Ça c'est… c'est parce-que j'ai accepté ce que tu étais. Tu m'as fait également comprendre qui j'étais réellement, ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi et… et au final nous ne sommes pas si différent. Deux êtres opposés, mais semblables. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te juger ou t'en vouloir. Sinon, je devrais m'en vouloir à moi-même d'être un monstre. »

Hannibal se pencha pour embrasser la nuque de Will, qui frissonna. « Tu es parfait, Will. Les monstres ne sont que la réflexion de ce qui nous fait le plus peur. Et seuls les lâches n'acceptent pas ces peurs. »

Will se tourna légèrement et se mit sur le dos pour fixer Hannibal. Il avait toujours ce regard d'adoration, caché derrière ses pupilles sombres. Il se lança enfin. « Vers la fin, j'étais en conflit avec moi-même. Jack voulait que je t'arrête. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Pas vraiment. Le bien et le mal, tout était si confus… tu as cru que je t'avais trahi… je l'ai fait, en quelque sorte… mais je n'avais pas voulu ça. Je ne le voulais plus. Alors tu… tu as fait ce que tu fais de mieux. Un bain de sang. »

Voyant le psychiatre perplexe, Will lui toucha le visage comme pour refléter leur dernier contact lors de la fameuse soirée, juste avant de continuer : « Jack était quelque part dans ta cuisine, probablement en train de se vider de son sang. Alana avait été défenestrée. »

Hannibal ne réagissait pas. Il semblait digérer l'information, se reconstituait la scène dans son esprit. Enfin, Will conclut : « Puis tu m'as éventré ». Il posa involontairement son autre main sur son abdomen comme pour frôler le fantôme de sa blessure. « Avant de trancher la gorge à Abigail et de t'enfuir. »

Will attendit une réaction de sa part, mais étrangement, il vit seulement Hannibal sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Will, confus.

— Tu es revenu. »

Sa réponse le pris de court. « Pardon ?

— Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans cette réalité. Tu es revenu. Je t'ai apparemment laissé pour mort, mais tu es revenu. »

Will était bouche bée.

« Et tu m'as accepté, continua le psychiatre. Je t'ai laissé me voir, tu m'as vu mais tu n'as pas reculé. Pas même la deuxième fois. Tu accepté le cadeau que je t'ai fait.

— Hannibal, je… »

Will se tut lorsque Hannibal se pencha vers lui. « Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as fait des erreurs, et j'en avais surement fait. Mais là c'est différent. Nous pouvons tout recommencer. Avoir un nouveau départ. Tous les deux. »

Will leva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres du psychiatre qui lui rendu fébrilement son baiser.

Ils étaient ensemble et à présent, il n'y avait plus d'obstacle entre eux.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notes :**

Et ceci clôt cette petite fic !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez le voyage !


End file.
